


Love Bite

by Heath17_KO5



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Press Pack, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heath17_KO5/pseuds/Heath17_KO5
Summary: Christen Press is the perfect girl for Tobin. Except...maybe she's hiding something, and maybe Tobin has to skip Halloween to find out what.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 26
Kudos: 219





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween-y oneshot on this spookiest of months. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to little_oblivion for getting me in the Halloween spirit. If you haven't checked out her Halloween Chronicles, you definitely should.   
> xx

Christen Press was the perfect girl. She was hot as hell, every muscle toned and powerful, with the most grabbable ass, stunning pale green eyes, soft curly hair. She looked like she’d walked out of the pages of a magazine and straight into Tobin’s life. 

Beyond that, she was sweet, caring, attentive. The list went on. 

And the sex -

The sex was beyond amazing. This calm, somewhat quiet woman became an animal in bed, taking charge, bringing Tobin to orgasm after orgasm without seeming to tire at all. 

She came from a big family that was always inviting her to things and making her feel welcome. 

Well...almost always. 

“I’m just saying it’s weird. That’s all. Once a month they just disappear off into the wilderness for their meditation retreat and you never get invited, even though you’ve started meditating daily and you’ve been with Christenfor over a year now,” Ash said. 

Tobin shrugged as she strung some more of the fake cobwebs across the branches of the tree in Ali and Ash’s yard. “Yeah, but they, like, value their family time. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Dude, you’ve talked about marriage. Like, I think you’d be a fairly welcome intruder, you know? It’s not like you’ve only been on a few dates. Like, this is serious,” Ash pointed out, carefully placing the plastic spiders in the web they’d already stretched out in another tree. “It’s just a little weird. Like she doesn’t even tell you where it is. No contact for three days a month. That’s not weird to you?” 

Tobin shrugged again. It was a little weird, but Christen had explained that technology messes with their meditation. They’re all so spiritual. It had seemed plausible enough when Christen had said it. “Ash, she’s a dog person. No. She’s like THE dog person. I swear she has like a sixth sense for them. If there’s a dog within a mile it’ll find her and give her all the kisses and follow her around like it’s lovesick. And you know there’s never been anyone bad who’s a dog person.” 

Ash and Ali exchanged a look, but then Logan came bounding over with a big bone in her mouth, and settled at Ali’s feet.

“See? Logan just HEARD the name Christen and came over looking for her. You know how much she loves her.”

Ali and Ash relented. “Okay, you’re right, and we do love her, it’s just...we want to make sure you’re making the best decisions for you. You’ve been ring shopping and you’re our best friend. It’s our job to look out for you,” Ali said soothingly. 

“I know, I know, but Chris is...she’s perfect,” Tobin replied with a sappy smile. 

  
  


“But it’s Halloween!” 

Christen bit her lip apologetically. “I know, but...It’s our retreat.”

Tobin sighed. Normally she wouldn’t care but she’d told Ali and Ash that they would be there and she couldn’t wait to see Cassius and Roux in their costumes and lead them through the “haunted house” before taking them trick-or-treating. Besides, she loved Halloween. Free candy? Costumes? That cider punch that Ali and Ash always made? It was the best. And she loved Christen. She just wanted to spend the holiday with her. 

(And maybe Ali and Ash’s words had been banging about her head since the other day.)

“But it’s Halloween AND a Saturday AND a full moon! It’s like...the perfect Halloween!”

Christen shifted uncomfortably. “I know, baby, and I’d love to spend it with you, but this is important to me. It’s important to my family. It helps keep us all balanced.” 

Tobin sighed. “Just...would it kill you not to go? Just this once?” 

There was a sadness in Christen’s green eyes, a flash of something more that Tobin wanted to press on, to ask about. But then Christen was leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, baby,” Christen murmured into her ear. 

She flicked her tongue out to lick at her earlobe, then kissed a path down her throat, sharp teeth grazing occasionally against her sensitive skin. 

It wasn’t fair. Christen KNEW she couldn’t ever concentrate when she started doing THAT. “Chris,” she muttered a half-hearted protest, but Christen’s lips were sucking at her pulse point and she was pressing the words, “Promise, baby. I’ll even let you wear the strap, if you want.” 

That hit Tobin right between the legs, and she couldn’t do anything, but let Christen drag her to bed. 

  
  


“Fuck! Babe!” Tobin hissed as Christen’s fingernails dug into her back, raking over her skin.

“Sorry! Sorry! Just...Fuck! Tobin! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Fuck! Right there!” 

Tobin curled her fingers, hitting the spot she knew made Christen go breathless. “Don’t stop this?” she teased. 

Christen moaned, hips bucking up to the touch. “Harder,” she commanded, and Tobin had no choice but to oblige. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so sexy,” Tobin gasped against her skin, their sweaty bodies moviing together in perfect harmony, each thrust of her fingers echoed by a thrust of her hips, by an answering rocking up of Christen’s body into the touch. 

“Mmm, fuck! Just like that, baby! Tobin! Fuck! Fuck!”

Tobin could feel her nearing the edge, could feel Christen starting to clench down around her fingers. Her fingernails dug in a little too sharply again, and Tobin hissed, but didn’t protest. She didn’t want to do anything to break this moment for Christen. She knew that her own reward would be coming in just a minute and it would make any hint of pain worth it. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Tobin! Fuck!” 

Christen’s breath was hot against her throat, her chest heaving, her words barely more than a whine. 

“You’re so wet, baby. I love how wet you get for me. It makes me feel so...It makes me -”

“Fuck, Tobin, I’m gonna come!” 

With that Christen sank her teeth into her shoulder, biting down as she spasmed around Tobin’s fingers, coming hard. 

Her teeth hurt and Tobin cried out, but she kept going, coaxing Christen’s orgasm on, bringing her down slowly. 

It was only when Christen unclenched, her eyes opening, her mouth leaving Tobin’s skin, that the pain properly hit. 

“Ow!” she murmured, rolling off, sitting up, and putting her fingers to her shoulder. 

Christen’s eyes went wide and she sprang off the bed as if she’d been burnt. “Shit! Tobin! Fuck! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’ll go get…” 

With that she stumbled out of the bedroom towards the bathroom, still naked. 

Tobin followed her with her eyes, frowning in confusion at her girlfriend’s sudden exit, but still admiring the view of the sway of her hips and that perfect ass. It was only once she was out of sight that she took her fingers away and saw the hint of blood on them. 

She stood up and made her way over to her mirror. Sure enough, There was the indent of Christen’s teeth in her skin, a thin trickle of blood oozing out. It wasn’t bad. She obviously hadn’t meant to break the surface. Things happened in the heat of the moment. It wasn’t even like it would scar. Scab, sure, but probably quickly. 

“Here, I got antiseptic and bandaids and gauze and, shit! I can’t believe I lost control like that! I’m so sorry, Tobin. Fuck! I shouldn’t have been so careless! I didn’t mean to -”

Tobin whirled around with a smirk on her lips and pulled Christen into a kiss, some of the armful of supplies she’d seen fit to bring from the bathroom falling to the floor. 

“Baby, it’s fine. It’s not that bad. It’s like, barely bleeding.”

Christen didn’t return her smile and wouldn’t meet her gaze. “Yeah, but it IS bleeding. I punctured the skin. I -” She cut herself off. “Let’s get it cleaned up and bandaged. Maybe you’ll be okay.”

Tobin shook her head and laughed. “Baby, of course I’ll be okay. It’s not that bad.”

Christen managed a thin-lipped smile. “Right. Yeah. Well, I’ll still feel better if you let me clean it out.” 

Tobin conceded. “Okay. If it makes you feel better. But, I feel like an orgasm might make ME feel better.”

That got a small smirk out of Christen. “I think I can manage that,” she replied, but her eyes turned their focus back to the wound on Tobin’s shoulder and the smirk faded. “After I take care of this.” 

  
  


“No, I don’t know. She seems fine.....I KNOW, Ty, but it’s not like it was -...Yes!...I don’t know. I told you, she -....I mean we HAVE talked about it, you know...Yeah...I know...Ty, I’ve gotta go. She’s gonna be back soon.” 

Tobin took a few steps back, feeling sheepish about the eavesdropping. She didn’t know what that was about, but she had a good idea WHO it was about, and that only served to pique her curiosity. She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop. She’d heard Christen on the phone when she’d gotten back from the pharmacy, and she’d wanted to subtly let Christen know she was back without actually interrupting, but then when she’d heard what Christen was saying, she had wanted to know more. 

Now she felt sheepish, like she’d invaded her privacy. And over what? 

She coughed loudly and moved back towards the kitchen, rustling the bag that the new box of bandaids was in. 

“Oh, hey, Tobs! You’re back!” Christen said as she emerged from the bedroom. 

“Yep! Avec bandaids!” she replied with a grin, holding up the bag. 

Christen smiled. “I know you think I was being ridiculous, but it really is important to have them around the house and we used up the last ones last night on your shoulder.” 

Tobin could read the flash of regret on Christen’s face, so she moved to her, wrapping her arms around her. “I told you: I’m fine. It doesn’t even hurt anymore,” Tobin assured her. 

Instead of comforting her, Christen seemed almost more alarmed. “It doesn’t? Like it’s all better already?”

Tobin chuckled and ran her fingers through Christen’s hair. “Baby, that’s a good thing. Relax. It was kinda hot that I got you THAT worked up,” Tobin added, wiggling her eyebrows. “Think I could do it again?”

To her surprise, Christen pushed her away. “No! Not funny, Tobin! I don’t - I don’t want to hurt you. I shouldn’t have gotten so carried away, and -”

“Christen, I love you,” Tobin cut her off, chasing after her and taking her hand. 

Christen paused but didn’t look back at her. 

“Chris, I mean it. I love you. All of you. Even this new bite kink, okay? I -” She hesitated, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about it before. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Christen’s eyes met hers, searching, and then she smiled. “You really mean that, don’t you.”

Tobin leaned in for a tender kiss. “Did you doubt it?” 

Christen shrugged. “Maybe a little. But...what if I said you don’t really know what you’re in for by saying that?”

Tobin kissed her again. “Then I’d say I can’t wait to find out, as long as I get to do so with you.”

  
  


“Wait, she really asked you to go with her?” 

Tobin nodded, unable to help the smug smile on her face. 

“But Halloween!” Ash protested. “The haunted house! Roux and Cassius and Logan and Storm all in their Halloween costumes!” 

“You can send me pictures,” Tobin replied. 

“But you LOVE Halloween! Why can’t you just go the next time?” Ash whined. 

“Because they’ve FINALLY invited me. I can’t tell them no. What if they don’t invite me again?” 

Ali scoffed. “Tobin, that girl is head over heels in love with you. She’d ask you again.”

“Okay, but I’d like it to not take another year, okay? Please just be happy for me?”

Ash and Ali looked at each other, then back at Tobin. “Okay, okay, we’re happy for you,” Ali replied. “But you’re gonna be missed.” 

“And I’m gonna miss you guys. Save me some candy?” 

“Candy is for those who show up on Halloween!” Ash retorted, sticking out her tongue. 

  
  


They drove for two hours past the nearest town. Tobin was sure that the last building she even saw was over an hour ago. “If you guys are taking me out to the desert to kill me, you’ve definitely found a good spot for it. There’s no one around.”

Her joke fell a little flat as Christen offered a small chuckle and Tyler only smiled through pursed lips. 

Finally they reached the spot that they would apparently be camping for the next three days. There wasn’t a jackolantern in sight, but Tobin wouldn’t have been horribly surprised to find a skeleton of some poor creature that hadn’t managed to find water in time. The scenery was breathtaking, though, with the mountains in the distance, and Tobin found herself staring in awe for a moment before a soft kiss from Christen on her cheek distracted her. 

“Thank you for inviting me,” Tobin murmured. 

“I hope you like it. I don’t think it’s what you’re expecting.”

“And what am I expecting?” Tobin asked, turning to take in the stunning view that was Christen. 

Christen grinned. “Knowing you? A three-day sexfest.” 

“I AM aware that we’re here with your family, you know,” Tobin replied, her cheeks flushing with heat. “So what will it be like?” 

“Meditation to start. Once everyone is here.”

“Everyone?” Tobin asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

She’d taken one car with Christen and Tyler while the Press parents and Channing had taken another one. She had assumed that would be it. 

“Yeah. My aunts and uncles. Cousins. Grandparents. Everyone comes.”

“Everyone,” Tobin echoed again, starting to feel a little overwhelmed. 

Her ears pricked as she picked up the sound of tires in the distance. She was surprised she couldn’t see the car yet, but sound probably carried well in the dry air. 

“Great. Can’t wait.”

  
  


Meditation led nicely into nap time. For Tobin, at least. She never was all that great at meditating. Her mind had a tendency to wander. And out here under the sky she felt like she was even more distractible than usual. 

A hawk had circled on broad wings overhead. 

She had been sure she’d heard a coyote in the distance.

The red dirt beneath her felt hard and she was aware of a pebble under her butt, but everyone else was so still, so silent, she didn’t dare shift to dislodge it. 

When the wind picked up a bit it blew her hair into her face, tickling her skin, and she just couldn’t focus. 

So she’d maybe, sort of, tried laying down to calm her body. And maybe, sort of...fallen asleep. 

Dusk had settled by the time she woke up, confused by the hard ground beneath her, the dryness of her mouth, and then, as memory seeped in, by the silence around her. 

It wasn’t the silence of people treading quietly so as to not disturb someone who was sleeping. It was the eerie silence of the absence of people. 

Instantly her body tensed, she sprang to her feet, eyes darting around the space. “Chris?” she called out. 

Surely her girlfriend wouldn’t just leave her here alone. 

The tents were still set up. The cars were still there. But there was no crackling fire in the firepit. No sign of life anywhere. 

Tobin felt a chill run down her spine. The hairs on the back of her arm stood on end. 

She strained her ears, hoping to pick up any sign of them. Maybe they simply went for a hike and weren’t back yet. 

But she could see for miles, even in the low light. Better than she would’ve expected, actually. And there was no sign of them. 

And then she heard the howl. 

  
  


The cars were locked. Why were all of the cars locked? They were in the middle of fucking nowhere! Who was going to steal their cars? 

She tried another door handle frantically, but it was locked too. 

There were more howls now, coming from all around her it sounded like. 

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, heightening her senses. Panic rose in the back of her throat, tasting like bile. 

She couldn’t make a run for it. Where the hell would she run to? There was nothing. 

And then a thought struck her that turned her blood to ice in her veins and started her feet moving as fast as they would go: what if the coyotes or wolves or whatever they were had already gotten the Press family? What if they’d picked them off one by one while Tobin had slept? 

She set her sights on a large boulder in the distance and ran, the red earth beneath her and the sky above her now painted in various shades of blues as the last remnants of sun began to settle behind the horizon and the full moon lit the sky. 

Her lungs and then her whole body began to burn as she ran, the howls growing closer, spurring her on. 

She kept catching glimpses of movement out of the corner of her eye, too quick for her to catch if she tried to turn to follow it. 

Her heart pounded faster and faster and even her skin was starting to burn, dry and itchy in the desert air. 

She ran and she ran and then she couldn’t run anymore, her legs having trouble making the next step. 

Her whole body felt off and she felt like she was about to pass out. 

She doubled over, gasping for breath. 

She could hear them around her, the soft pats of their footsteps, and then there were feet in front of her. 

Human feet. 

She raised her gaze, forcing herself to stand, straining against her own muscles that seemed to want to contort in the wrong direction, and her mouth fell open at the sight before her. 

  
  


Christen Press, absolutely stunning in all of her God given glory, stood before her, naked as the day she was born. 

“Relax, baby. It’ll be okay,” Christen soothed. 

“Chris? Chris, there’s...there’s —”

“I know. It’s okay. They won’t hurt you.”

A howl went up, but this time it didn’t sound like a mindless tone. This time it sounded like...like…

“Joooin us!”

Her eyes searched Christen’s face, but Christen didn’t flinch. She just kept smiling that perfect smile, green eyes almost glowing in the light of the full moon. 

“I should have warned you. Especially when I knew we were getting serious.” 

Was Tobin shrinking? Or was Christen growing taller? Suddenly Tobin was having to crane her neck up further. Her body was on fire, her muscles cramping. 

“I just didn’t really know how to say it. And I really didn’t mean to bite you. Not accidentally. Not so soon. I meant to give you the choice when the time was right, but, well…”

“Joooooin us!” The howl went up again, this time there was no mistaking the words. 

Tobin shook her head. Her mouth felt too long, her tongue felt like it didn’t fit right in her mouth anymore and her teeth felt sharper than normal. 

“Sorry for the scare. The adrenaline helps the transition go easier. Try not to fight it. It’ll be okay,” Christen advised, but Tobin could no longer look her in the face. She was closer to her waist, to the intoxicating scent that was -

Wait…

“What?”

Her voice came out hoarse, almost a growl. 

“It’ll be okay, Tobin. I hope, anyway. I want this. I want you. Forever, if you’ll still have me. Now that you know. Now that this has happened. We want you.”

“Jooooooooin uuuusss!”

Tobin shook her head again, closing her eyes, tightly, but when she opened them there was fur in front of her, fur on a muzzle. Her muzzle. 

“Chris?” she barked in confusion. 

And then there was a wolf before her, staring at her with caring green eyes so familiar that she didn’t even question who they belonged to. “It’s okay, Tobin,” Christen repeated. 

Tobin felt the pains in her body ease, her muscles readjusting, feeling stronger, faster. She could hear all of them now, moving in, growing closer, but the fear she had felt before had vanished. 

She could smell them, too. All of them. Each one an individual scent that she was surprised to find she could identify already. And when she looked around, she could see them clearly in the light of the full moon. 

Papa Press stepped forward to stand beside his daughter, his coat a rich, dark brown, brown eyes flashing in the dark. “We like you, Tobin. You have been so good for Christen, and, well, like she said, it’s a bit sooner than we’d anticipated, but the plan was to offer this to you anyway. Will you join the Press Pack?” 

Tobin looked from father to daughter, eyes lingering on the fine black fur, the pleading green eyes, the hint of a hopeful smile revealing sharp teeth. 

“You couldn’t have led with werewolf? Like maybe on our one month anniversary?” 

Christen giggled, the sound low and rumbly in her current form. “Would you have believed me?” Christen asked. 

“No,” she conceded. But she did now. The evidence, well…

She looked down at her paws, at the rich, reddish brown fur climbing up her legs...of which there were now four. 

It was hard to deny the truth. 

“Part of the pack?” she asked, turning her gaze back to Christen. 

She could feel the rest of them: waiting, watching. 

“We don’t have to get married immediately or anything, but it’s...a commitment. Of sorts,” Christen replied, and Tobin was sure that had she been in human form she would have been blushing. 

Tobin beamed a toothy grin at her. “Sounds good. Sign me up.” 

  
  


Tobin joined in the joyous howl that rang out. Christen nuzzled into her, and Tobin thought that maybe this was actually the best way ever to spend Halloween. 

  
  
  



End file.
